La loi du feu
by fenreir
Summary: Naruto c'est enfuit du village a l'age de dix ans, pendant sa fuite, il a glissé et c'est évanouie, l'amenant a se réveillé sur une île déserte, enfin pas complètement, a partir de la il rencontrera une ancienne déesse antique, et commencera sa nouvelle vie. Évalué M pour certain contenus, qui pourrait être violant ou choquant


**La loi du feu**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Souvent on assiste à ta mort  
Souvent on te voit trépasser  
On croit enfin, mais à notre tort,  
Que tu n'as pu y réchapper.**_

 _ **Notre amérique, regrette-  
nous, notre erreur Car nous ne savions que nos actions passées  
Ont attisés les flammes du vengeur  
Qui était purifié de son immortalité.**_

 _ **De tes cendres, née la légende  
Que tu deviennes furieux  
Comme l'IA prédit Cassandre  
Tu détruis les terres de feu.**_

 **La loi du feu**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Souvent on assiste à ta mort  
Souvent on te voit trépasser  
On croit enfin , mais à notre tort,  
Que tu n'as pu y réchapper.**_

 _ **Notre amer regret ainsi que notre erreur  
Car nous ne savions que nos actions passées  
Ont attisés les flammes du vengeur  
Qui était purifié de son immortalité.**_

 _ **De tes cendres, née la légende  
Que tu deviennes furieux  
Comme l'avait prédit Cassandre  
Tu détruis les terres de feu.**_

 _ **Tu voles dans le ciel  
Ne causant que des vagues de sang  
Te rapprochant de ton but éternel  
Qui nous brûlera en passant.**_

 _ **Au bûcher, tu fus brûlé  
Ne laissant que tes cendres fumantes  
Tu as sûrement dû attiser  
Notre colère la plus ardente**_

 _ **De tout les instruments on compte tes histoires**_

 _ **En te voyant partir dans le ciel  
Et si je meurs brûle par ton feu immortel, je n'en n'oublie pas mes devoirs  
Sous tes ailes de couleur éternel**_

 _ **Phoenix  
**_

Démon, c'est le nom que l'on ma donné, j'ai était nommé ainsi pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis, on ma accusé d'avoir tué des centaines de gens, pourtant je ne m'en souviens pas, je m'en souviendrais si j'avais tuer après tout je n'ai que sept ans, pourquoi me déteste t'il, pourquoi dis t'il que j'ai tué, pourquoi, pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait de mal, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une famille, pourquoi je suis seul, il n'y a que Jiji qui m'apprécie mais les autres me haïssent, ils ont tous essayer de me tuer par tout les moyens, qu'ai je fais de mal, Kami, pourquoi.

Mon nom est Uzumaki Naruto, je suis le démon de la feuille ou l'enfant Kyuubi comme il m'appelle, pourquoi, c'est seulement parce que je suis un jinchuriki, un sacrifice humain, je ne connais pas mes parents, je suis detesté par la quasi totalité de mon village mais je souris, j'encaisse les coups et je me relève, vous pourrez me dire de fuir pour avoir un meilleur avenir, mais ou j'irais, je n'ai jamais voyagé je ne connais pas la géographie des nation élémentaire, je connais seulement mon village, de plus j'ai que sept ans mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit.

Kyuubi, c'est mon bijju, son vrai nom est Kurama, il est sympa, il me soigne et aussi il mon première ami, oui mon ami, je suis amis avec celui qui est la source de mon malheur mais je m'en fous, il dans la même galère que moi alors je l'aide et il m'aide. J'aime être avec lui, il m'aide a chassé les mauvais rêves la nuit, il me guide en m'entraînant, en m'éduquent a la vie car personne ne veut de moi. Je loge dans un petit appartement, bon c'est pas la joie, mais j'ai un toit et c'est un endroit que je peux appelé chez moi, mais parfois j'aimerais avoir une famille.

Ouai, j'aimerais une famille, des parents qui pourrait réveiller le matin qui me serrent dans leur bras, et aussi qui m'aime, mais c'est peut être un jour que je ne vivrais surement jamais, on m'a abandonné, Kurama me la dit, mon père est mort en le scellant dans mon corps, ma mère elle m'a abandonné, oui, elle devait croire que j'étais un démon, Kurama m'a aussi dit que j'avais deux petit sœur, mais je ne l'ai connaîtrait surement jamais, la vie est injuste mais je commence a m'y faire, peut être qu'un jour je voyagerais mais pas encore.

Voyageais, ouai, pourquoi pas quand je serais plus vieux, car pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de voyageais et je ne peux pas me protéger, du moins pas encore.

 **Kit, aujourd'hui c'est tes sept ans, alors nous allons commençais ta formation pour devenir ninja, comme sa tu seras en mesure de te protéger de se village maudit en particulier de cet homme aux cheveux d'argent et le masque de chien et au passage joyeux anniversaire, Kit**

Merci, Kurama, merci

 **Trois ans plus tard, l'heure du voyage**

La pluie tombait, il fesait nuit, le tonnere grondait, je peux entendre le bruit de la pluie frappé a me fenètre ou contre les toit de toute les maisons, c'est calme, seulment la pluie personne pas de bruit mis à part le tonnèrre qui gronde mais qui ne se manifeste pas trop.

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix ans, Kurama m'a appris a me battre, a comprendre et a gérer beaucoup de situation différente, j'ai appris la géographie grâce au souvenir de Kurama, avant d'être scellé, le renard avait beaucoup voyageais, j'étais munis d'un manteau avec capuche qui caché mon corps, en dessous je portais des bottes de combat noir avec un pantalon de style anbu de couleur noir, j'avais aussi un tee-shirt rouge, sous ma veste noire.

Le vent venait de commençait a souffler, je fronçais mes sourcil quand j'entendis le bruit de ce dernier, mon départ aurait du mal a se faire mais je devais impérativement quitté Konoha, personne a l'académie sans rendrais compte et puis seulement le vielle homme serais attristé mais si je voulais effacé mes traces cette nuit était la meilleur option, une fois devant la porte de mon appartement, je appéterai a ouvrir, mon sac était sur mes épaules j'étais près, ma vie allais enfin commencés.

 **Quelque heure plus tard**

C'est bon, je viens de sortir du village, bon sang cette tempête est rude mais bon, je dois m'en allé le plus vite possible et après je trouve un abris, je decide de m'enfonçait a travers les arbres, ces dernier s'entrechoqué avec le vent qui soufflait fort, mais je devais m'abrité légèrement, ce vent était fort et glacial.

Sa va bientôt faire huit heure que je marche, il doit être vair les cinq heure du matin, je dois continuer même si j'ai beaucoup avançais le vent continuer de souffler, l'air était froid ainsi que l'eau de pluie qui accompagné le vent, c'était une tempête, j'avais du mal a sentir mon corps, j'avais froid, ma peau était glacé, j'avais du mal a voir, l'obscurité était présente, les nuage noir caché le claire de lune, c'était ma seul source de lumière avant que ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Une journée plus tard**

Le son des vagues, c'est tellement relaxant, mais minute j'étais dans la foret pourquoi je sens la présence d'eau et de sable fin, j'ai du levé mon corps, j'avais du mal a ouvrir les yeux, mais une fois que j'y était arrivé, j'était stupéfait, j'était sur une île déserte, des paysage qui était magnifique devant moi une foret avec des cocotier et des palmier ainsi que d'autres espèce floral dans cette zone tropical, au loin je pouvais apercevoir un volcan qui était inactif mais on pouvait également voir une sorte de temple près de ce volcan, y avait t'il des habitant sur cette île, sans aucune préoccupation je rassemblais mes affaires et je partit en direction de la seule structure que je voyais.

"Ce bruit tropical, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis, je me demande si il y a des personne vivant ici"

 **J'en doutes, Kit, je ne détecte aucune source de chakra pour le moment, je me demande ou l'on est, mais au moins je suis d'accord avec toi c'est le paradis rêvé pour commencer notre nouvelle vie**

Tu as raison, on pourrais construire notre village, et y vivre, j'aimerai que tout les jinchuriki vois ce lieu

 **Tu as raison Kit, allons voir ce temple et voyons si on peut s'installer dans un endroit et s'y on établie par la même occasion notre futur maison**

Naruto, était déjà en train de se frayer un chemin, a travers le arbres, plus il avançais plus il s'émerveillait sur cette île aussi belle que dangereuse, oui dangereuse car Naruto avait croisé des animaux très exotiques, il y avait des serpent, des dragon de komodo, des tigres, des gros reptile comme des boa ou des crocodile voir des alligators, mais ses animaux ne l'attaquer pas, c'était étrange, mais il décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment .

Sa faisait bientôt deux heures, qu'il marchait, il arrivait presque au temple, cette montagne ou plutôt ce volcan était raide mais il allait arrivé au bout, il devait d'y croire.

Une fois arrivé au bout il fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait devant le temple se tenait un homme portant des vêtements ninja cette homme avait les cheveux rouge qui allait jusqu'à ces épaules.

"Euh excuser moi ?"

"Hein, oh toi aussi tu t'ai retrouvé échoué sur cette île !"

"Exact, j'était en plein foret il faisait sombre j'ai glissé, je me suis réveillée sur la plage, mais je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki et vous"

"Je suis Shigeyuki Uzumaki, mais comment est tu un Uzumaki, je ne t'avais jamais vu a Uzu, de plus les Uzumaki on les cheveux rouge"

"Uzu, vous dites, je viens de Konoha, ma mère est Kushina Uzumaki qui ma abandonné a ma naissance et mon père était le Yondaime hokage celui qui a scellé Kurama en moi"

"Ku...Kushina, tu es le fils de ma sœur, et qui est Kurama"

"Kurama es connu sous le nom de Kyuubi, es il ma figure de père ainsi que mon professeur et mon premier ami, mais minute sa veut dire que si vous êtes le frère de ma mère sa veut dire que j'ai de la famille"

Naruto sauta dans les bras de son oncle qui l'accueilli a bras ouvert, Naruto versait des larmes de joie alors que Shigeyuki pleurait des larmes de joie et de tristesse en savant que sa sœur avait un fils mais qu'elle l'avait abandonné, il décida d'amener Naruto dans l'endroit ou il s'était installé qui était un peu plus en contrebas.

"Alors mon oncle, comme sa votre femme est avec vous sur cette île et vous avez déjà commencer a construire un campement"

"Oui, nous nous somme installé près d'un lac et d'une cascade, la zone est bien caché et il n'y a pas beaucoup d'animaux m'y a part le poisson, il y a des grottes souterraine ainsi qu'une grande plaine de terre, nous sommes ici depuis deux semaine alors on a juste eu le temps de cassé quelque arbre et de faire de léger mur contre les animaux locaux"

"Vous savez mon oncle, je maîtrise la ligné d'Hashirama Senju grâce a Kurama, le mokuton, je peux contrôler le bois, donc je peux construire un village en un rien de temps"

"Nous seront donc en mesure d'être en sécurité mais j'aimerais vraiment voir ou nous somme géographiquement c'est pour sa que j'était au temple je voulais savoir si il n'y avait pas des renseignement"

"je vois, une fois que notre village sera construit j'irais la bas, alors que vous vous reposer avec votre femme"

"Es tu sur Naruto, tu sera fatiguer après la construction, non"

"Oui, je le serais, mais Kurama m'aidera a récupérer"

"D'accord je te fais confiance, tien nous somme presque arrivé viens dépêchons nous"

Une journée venait de passé, Naruto avait rencontré son oncle et sa tante, leur village avait était construit pour eux c'était le nouveau Uzushio ils avaient décider de le nommé leur village Nesshin'na (ardent), au levé du jour, Naruto partirait vers le temple.

Le matin, au composé Uzumaki, Miyuki la femme de Shigeyuki était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, quand son mari était revenu avec une personne qui était en faite son neveu, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant et triste que sa mère l'ait abandonné, mais au moins maintenant son neveu avait vraiment une famille.

"Je vais partir, je vous révérez, après l'exploration du temple j'essaierais de ramener le plus de chose possible si c'est utile"

"Naru-chan, fait quand même attention, tu est encore si jeune"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Miyuki-oba-chan"

 **Prochainement**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Le temple de Fenikkusu**

* * *

 _ **Voila j'avais trouvé ça en nettoyant mon pc est j'ai encore quelque chapitre en réserve, dite moi si vous trouvez cela intéressant et que voulez la suite, PS : le poème n'est ps vraiment de moi, il me semble l'avoir trouvé sur internet et modifié pour qu'il soit mieux adapté a l'histoire**_


End file.
